This application claims the priority of Spanish Application 200001362, filed May 23, 2000, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for achieving perfect rehabilitation from any trauma caused to the foot, or for correction of walking-related problems and pathologies.
There are currently people who have problems and pathologies when and for walking correctly. These problems increase, in general, quantitatively and qualitatively over time, and in the worst cases may cause grave degeneration of the joints.
In an attempt to avoid this, insoles, traditional rehabilitation systems, physiotherapy are used, and even sometimes static recovery bicycles are used.
All these systems do not in general solve the cause of the problem, for example walking correctly, but they can solve the pain and degeneration caused by the problem.
With the apparatus of the invention, the above-mentioned problems are solved because the use of this apparatus reaffirms the use and treatment of an insole, specially designed and corrected to the needs of the person.
In this apparatus, the person re-learns how to walk or stroll activating muscular work that he or she did not use previously because of the defect, problem or pathology.
The pressure that the person places on the insole correctly placed inside the footwear, allows musclular work to be carried out not only of the respective leg, but of the rest of the body.
According to the invention, the apparatus consists of a base or bench supported by short legs.
On this bench a continuous mat moves by turning like a belt placed on motorized end rollers.
On the longest sides of the bench are two rigid structures to support the units, equal, jointed, tubular and facing.
Each group finishes at the free end in a support element for the foot attached to the footwear at the arch zone using straps.
Each group can be angular and/or triangular in shape, with a pumping effect in a lineal direction, and in either case each one of them ends at the free end with the foot support element.
On the sides of the apparatus, the groups are joined by a device that regulates the changes of direction and rotation until during the last phase of treatment, movement of the groups is linear in the same direction as the turning movement of the apparatus.